<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you can be king again by KuribohIChooseYou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976656">you can be king again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuribohIChooseYou/pseuds/KuribohIChooseYou'>KuribohIChooseYou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Darkshipping, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Post-Canon Fix-It, casteshipping - Freeform, expressing my feelings through fic, guess i'm on a mortality kick lately, not DSoD compliant, oh hey another afterlife fic, two boys working it out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:56:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuribohIChooseYou/pseuds/KuribohIChooseYou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakura didn't belong here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atem &amp; Thief King Bakura, Atem/Thief King Bakura, slight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you can be king again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>you’ve got it all, you lost your mind in the sound</p>
  <p>there’s so much more</p>
  <p>you can reclaim your crown</p>
  <p>you’re in control, rid of the monsters inside your head</p>
  <p>put all your faults to bed</p>
  <p>you can be king again</p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dS5GfL9F7L4">
      <em>king - lauren aquilina</em>
    </a>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p> </p><p>The first thing that Bakura noticed was that everything was all wrong. There was no darkness, no shadows, no humidity, no burning hellfire, and no pain. Instead, the air was light, the sun was high, a cool breeze blew off the flowing river, and the sand was warm beneath his skin. It was all wrong.</p><p> </p><p>When he opened his eyes, his hand immediately shot out to block the glare of the sun that threatened to nearly blind him. It was much too bright, and the way the sunlight glinted across the rushing water reminded him of home. Pushing back against the sand, Bakura sat up too quick and a wave of dizziness hit out of nowhere. As much as his body begged for it, apparently emptying one’s stomach wasn’t something one could do in whatever realm he was stuck in this time. It didn’t help the nausea he was still in his former host’s godforsaken striped get-up.</p><p> </p><p>“If you wait a moment, it’ll pass.”</p><p> </p><p>Well, if he didn’t want to puke before, he did now. Bakura’s head shot to the right, and sure enough, he wasn’t as blissfully alone as he had previously thought. The Pharaoh had decided to grace him with his presence, decked out in his full regalia. “<em>What</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Atem’s knees were tucked under his chin, arms wrapped around his ankles as he stared out unseeingly at the river. His eyes never moved from some faraway spot he was focused on. “The nausea, I mean. I felt it too. Apparently, crossing into the afterlife still sucks for the spirit.”</p><p> </p><p>Bakura’s eyes narrowed and his lips curled into a sneer. He just couldn’t get away from him, could he? The image of the Pharaoh had followed him through multiple lives and states of existence, through realms and bodies. And it seemed the underworld was eager to begin his torture right out of the gate – forcing his only companion to be the one person he wished never to see again. He wondered vaguely how long this particular simulation,  manifestation, or whatever you called this torture, would last.</p><p> </p><p>After all, the gods would never let their pretty plaything get swallowed up by Ammut, now would they? And Bakura could’ve laughed at the image of himself ending up anywhere but. He had known for over 3,000 years exactly what kind of afterlife he was looking forward to.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever. I’m sure it’s not the worst thing you’ll put me through, is it? What’s first? Are you going to melt my skin off and watch as it runs gold?” Bakura laughed, but there was no humor in it. “Or maybe you’ll rip my ka out over and over. Won’t that be <em>fun</em> for you, huh, Pharaoh? No wonder they chose you to fucking haunt me.”</p><p> </p><p>Those words caused Atem’s body to flinch, and he blinked, and turned his head to the other man with a barely disguised look of disgust. “What on Earth are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure that’s not where we are anymore, <em>Pharaoh</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know exactly what I mean, Bakura.”</p><p> </p><p>Bakura’s nose scrunched slightly as his mind raced. Where was the pain? Where was the <em>burn</em>? Hell shouldn’t have made him feel <em>homesick</em>. “Just get on with it already. Eternity isn’t going to wait for you to make up your mind between flaying and tearing me limb from limb.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Atem rolled his eyes, exasperated. “Okay, what the <em>fuck</em> are you going on about? Why would I ever do that to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Bakura blinked back at him and his face fell into one of incomprehension. “What else would my own personal demon be doing to me while I’m in Hell, <em>Princess</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>It was Atem’s turn to blink, and he opened his mouth to form words that disappeared as soon as they met his tongue. Once, then twice, until finally Atem managed to say, “We’re not in Hell, Bakura. We’re both in Osiris’ Kingdom.”</p><p> </p><p>Bakura’s eyes narrowed. “You and I both know I do not belong here.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because you don’t. I brought you here.”</p><p> </p><p>At that, Bakura fully turned his body to face the former king. Bakura didn’t know exactly what he’d been expecting, but it sure as hell wasn’t that. “And just what the fuck does that mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly what it sounds like.”</p><p> </p><p>Limbs swung wildly in every direction, his aggravation flowing through his gestures. “That is <em>not</em> an answer and you fucking know it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to fight with you right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then explain the goddamn situation to me, Pharaoh, because I obviously don’t understand. My sorry ass should be deep in Ammut’s belly, never to be seen again. How did <em>you</em>,” Bakura pointed a nasty finger at him, “of all people, manage to change that?”</p><p> </p><p>There had been only three things in Bakura’s life that he had been absolutely sure of: his love for his sister, his quest for vengeance, and where his soul was going to end up. Once his former host’s brain had filled in the gaps on what these modern idiots called it – Heaven and Hell – he knew exactly which one was reserved as his final resting place. He had been expecting it, and now all of that thrown out the window.</p><p> </p><p>Atem sighed – this was not going well. “I made a deal, okay?” Atem tried not to focus on how defensive that sounded. Bakura picked up on it regardless.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes narrowed. “What <em>kind</em> of deal, <em>Pharaoh</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Atem licked his lips. He tried to keep his words indifferent. “I convinced Osiris and the others to give you a proper afterlife. They took something of mine in exchange. It is done.”</p><p> </p><p>Confusion, and lots of it, bubbled up beneath Bakura’s skin. First, he finally guessed he really wasn’t in the underworld, after all, even as wrong as this whole situation seemed. Second, none of this was making sense. The Pharaoh had no reason to petition the gods on his behalf – and the thought of him doing so without Bakura’s permission caused that gentle bubbling to boil over into anger.</p><p> </p><p>“I never fucking asked you to do that!”</p><p> </p><p>Atem bristled, blindsided by the rage in the outburst. He uncurled from his ball and rose to the challenge. “I never expected you to!”</p><p> </p><p>“So why, in all the gods’ names, did you do that? What the fuck did you even <em>do</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Atem’s eyes lowered quickly, then returned to the rushing water. He rose to his feet, ignoring the blazing look from the other man, and made his way to kneel down on the riverbank. He stared down into the water as he tried to come up with his reasoning – what he had been trying to do before Bakura woke up. When he did finally speak, his words were low but full of purpose.</p><p> </p><p>“I have spent millennia paying for my father’s mistakes. I know that it will never be enough. Nothing I do will ever take away the pain he caused. I was a child, but still, when I took the throne, I assumed all of his mistakes and transgressions as a ruler, and more importantly, as a father. I did not have a hand in your village’s death, but it became my responsibility when my father died. I failed you and I failed them back in Egypt. I do not disagree with your hatred of me, Bakura, but your thirst for vengeance did not win you any favors with Ma’at.”</p><p> </p><p>Atem’s hand reached out into the river to catch something floating downstream, and when he plucked it out of the water, Bakura saw it was a blue lotus blossom. The gnarled, dripping roots seemed to cling to the former king’s hand, searching still for something to latch on to. Atem’s cape billowed behind him in the breeze.</p><p> </p><p>“It is because of that vengeance that your soul was plagued by darkness in the first place. Maybe your life would have been completely different, and none of this would have happened. If I had done things differently, maybe you would have passed the Judgement of Osiris yourself.” Atem turned to smirk at Bakura. “But breaking into my palace all those times certainly didn’t help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do not flatter yourself, Princess. It was not to see your pretty face.”</p><p> </p><p>“And all this time I thought it was all about me,” Atem sarcastically drawled. “Regardless. I did not believe it fair for the gods to judge you for something that was inherently my fault.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you weren’t expecting a thank you for something so stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Bakura, I never expected nor do I want one. I didn’t do it for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? And you expect me to believe you did this for <em>me</em>? Out of the kindness of your heart? Spare me, Pharaoh, I thought we’ve been long past lying to each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Atem looked him dead in the eye and got to his feet. He let his seriousness drench his words. “I am not lying to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what price did you have to pay? Give up your seat amongst the clouds to spend eternity with the rest of us beneath you? Choose a random mortal to send to the shadow realm? The gods always ask for something of equal value, so what the hell did you give up?” Bakura’s voice had gradually risen by the time he finished.</p><p> </p><p>Atem turned away from him, but kept his regal posture. “It does not matter. It is done, and there’s nothing more to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Bakura rose to his feet, fists clenched at his sides. “I have <em>every</em> right to know. This is <em>my</em> soul we are talking about – not yours.” Bakura stabbed a finger into his own chest. “I never asked for this. I want to know what meant so little to you that you gave it up. I’m sure my soul would have broken Ma’at’s scale with all the shit I did! With what Zorc had me do! So fucking spit it out!” Bakura’s words were heavy as he spat them out, his rage intensifying at the Pharaoh’s nonchalance of the entire thing. He didn’t <em>belong</em> here.</p><p> </p><p>Atem turned on him, matching his rage in level and his red eyes burning. He threw the flower to the sand. “<em>I gave up my life</em>! Is that what you wanted to hear?!”</p><p> </p><p>Bakura was taken aback, and he nearly flinched at the words but did his best to stand his ground. “For fucks sake, what does that <em>mean</em>? What life?!”</p><p> </p><p>“The gods were planning to send me back, Bakura! They were giving me back my life!”</p><p> </p><p>Bakura’s rage faltered, and for the first time in his existence, Bakura didn’t know how he was supposed to feel. The words came out meek compared to his fiery ones from just a moment before. “They were?”</p><p> </p><p>Atem’s shoulders dropped as the fire in his eyes dampened. “They offered me another chance. One of my own free will. They weren’t going to force any more destinies on me. I asked for something else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why… Why would you give that up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I have lived with you for three thousand years. I have lived enough lives to know I don’t know how to exist without you anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Bakura sat back against the sand heavily, the wind nearly having been knocked out of him. His eyes were blown out in surprise and incredulity. “What do you expect me to say to that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I don’t expect anything from you.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about <em>Yugi</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Atem smiled wryly. “I will see Yugi again when it is time.”</p><p> </p><p>Bakura was dumbfounded, and a moment of silence passed between them.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you did that.”</p><p> </p><p>Atem smirked. “I still can’t, either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you regret it?”</p><p> </p><p>Atem’s eyes shot to his, and the fire returned to them, but with honest truth instead of anger. He put all of his feeling into the single word: “<em>No</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why the hell not?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to give me a reason to?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d have thought that was obvious.”</p><p> </p><p>Atem laughed, genuine and from deep in his belly. The tension had seemed to dissipate between the two, at least for the moment. Bakura’s eyes flicked around as he finally took in his surroundings. They were on the edge of the Nile – there was no mistaking it now. Across the river stood a city encased in sandstone walls, glittering in the sun. The sand stretched as far as the eye could see in all directions.</p><p> </p><p>“Who picked Kemet as the setting for the afterlife? You?”</p><p> </p><p>Atem rolled his eyes, albeit good naturedly. “Apparently, we both did.”</p><p> </p><p>“It feels like home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Bakura didn’t know what part of him the words came from, but he had to say them. “You know I’m never going to forgive you, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Atem’s eyes crinkled with his rueful smile. “I would expect nothing less from you.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence hung between them, only broken by the rushing sound of the Nile. They both were lost in thought, and but one question badgered Bakura’s mind for an answer, and finally he’d had enough of the mental onslaught.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what the hell do we do now?”</p><p> </p><p>Atem’s smile was genuine as he blew air through his nose in amusement. “Whatever we want. We have an entire eternity to decide.”</p><p> </p><p>Bakura didn’t respond. He looked down at his hands as he scrunched his brows together. Bakura had never imagined this afterlife for himself – he didn’t know what to do with it. He had spent <em>so</em> many years angry and done so many unspeakable things. Was he supposed to just… start over? Was he supposed to change who he was now?</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, you know. To not have a plan.” Atem caught Bakura’s eye with a wistful smile. “You don’t have to fight anymore, if you don’t want to. You can just go back to being who you were, before. You can just be the Thief King. Just be Bakura. There are no monsters here. No Items. No evil demons out to get your soul.” Atem’s eyes flashed and his smile curled into a smirk. “No evil pharaohs for you to vanquish.”</p><p> </p><p>For the first time since he had died, Bakura laughed. He held his stomach as he doubled over against the sand. When he pulled himself together, he was sporting a toothy grin and a knowing look in his lavender eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I think you’re wrong about that one, Princess.”</p><p> </p><p>A pleasure barge carved from syocomore and painted with beautiful, bright murals of the gods across its hull manifested against the riverbank. The rectangular sail billowed in the wind. Both men turned at the disruption, then back to each other. Atem held a hand out. “Are you coming?”</p><p> </p><p>Bakura let him pull him to his feet, and his smirk was salacious and his eyes were dark. “Right now? No. Later? Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>Atem’s eyes widened at the innuendo then to tried to hide his blush, exasperated. “Holy Ra, you are impossible.”</p><p> </p><p>A toothy smirk split Bakura’s face. “Are you regretting saving my soul yet?”</p><p> </p><p>Atem’s entire demeanor was unimpressed. “With every fiber of my being.”</p><p> </p><p>Bakura’s smirk widened. “Good.” They both turned towards the barge.</p><p> </p><p>Atem looked at him from the corner of his eye as they climbed aboard. “Are you going to try to sneak into my bedchambers, again, tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Bakura scoffed. “It was <em>one</em> time. Let it go.”</p><p> </p><p>Atem looked at him pointedly, but the mirth was evident. A hand splayed out on his chest mockingly. “I’m sorry, did <em>you</em> just tell <em>me</em> to let something go?”</p><p> </p><p>Bakura shoved his shoulder, causing Atem to nearly lose his balance. It only made the other man chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>About halfway across the river, Atem’s eyes lowered, unable to meet Bakura's gaze as he said, “I’m sure your family is here somewhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Bakura said nothing but he was sure if his heart were still beating that it would have stopped right then. He was also sure he could never come to forgive the Pharaoh for what he had done, even with the possibility of forever, but a small, buried piece of himself argued that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to try.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>